The Hardest Thing
by burnthiscityxx
Summary: Sometimes the hardest thing in the world is knowing when to let go…and when to hold on. A look at Sam and Quinn, through the written word.
1. Chapter 1

**There is a slight possibility that I am absolutely nuts. I am nowhere near finished with that mammoth of a sequel I'm in the midst of writing (there's no inspiration for it! Ah!), but here I am, offering up another Sam/Quinn feel-good fic because I CAN.**

**This one came about after rereading Where Rainbows End by Cecelia Ahern (also known as Love, Rosie) and after listening to an old 98 Degrees song way too many times. :P It's definitely written in a different style than I'm used to and I'm not going to format it accordingly, but I think you'll be able to figure out who is writing/speaking when. It'll be split up by line breaks, but if you have any questions about it, feel free to drop me a message!**

**Onwards with the fic!**

**Like I said, this one's a little different. We're back at McKinley and Sam and Quinn are best friends – I don't know if I'll be delving into how long they've been best friends for or whatever, but that's basically all you need to know. Also, forget all that Sam-is-younger-than-Quinn thing, because in this fic, they're both juniors at McKinley and the newbies are sophomores. Kay? Awesome.**

**So here it goes! Have fun reading, leave me a few kind words (or harsh criticism, I can take it, I swear), or any questions you might have. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

><p>Do you think Mr Schue has a whole closet full of sweater vests? Or does he just have specific ones for each day? I'm pretty sure he's worn this one last Tuesday, too..<p>

Are you seriously passing me notes during Glee club? Stop it – I'm trying to listen. Also, I'm not talking to you.

I'm not passing you notes, I'm writing in your binder and handing it back to you. It's different. And you're not listening, you're trying to figure out how to steal Finn away from Rachel. Also, this isn't talking.

You're annoying. And stop writing in my binder. Some people use it to take notes, you know.

I see at least five "Mrs. Quinn Hudson" drawings in here. Why aren't you talking to me?

You know why.

I don't. So unless it's "that time of the month," you really have no reason to be mad right now. I mean…okay, so I probably shouldn't have tried out my Larry the Cable Guy impression on you while you were drinking a soda, but it wasn't my fault you sprayed it out of your mouth and all over Finn while he was walking by. That was your accident, not mine.

Shut up.

Quinnnn

Alright, fine! I think Mr Schue has a lot of sweater vests, but he just keeps his favourite ones in constant rotation because that's pretty much the only way he feels like he has order and control in his life.

You didn't have to yank the binder away from me! Anyway, I just thought it's because he doesn't really know how to do laundry, so he brings all his sweater vests to his parents' house over the weekend. Something like that. You think Ms Pillsbury really messed him up that bad?

I think she's got a lot of issues that need to be dealt with.

And I think you're just dying to sit with her and pick apart her brain. You like all that psychobabble. So why are you mad at me?

Why don't you ask Santana?

Aw, Quinn, is this because she asked me out for this weekend? What can I say? I'm a stud.

Ew, gross. It's not because she asked you out – it's _how_ she asked you out. I just think she could've used a little bit more tact. No, make that a lot more tact. You don't just go up to someone in the hallway while he's talking to his best friend and then kiss him senseless and then be all like, "You're taking me to Breadstix this Friday night." It's so classless.

I liked it.

Well of course you did! You'd like it if any girl came up to you and kissed you senseless and was all, "Ooh, date me." Honestly, it was just the most nauseous, unnecessary display of affection.

I'm a little hurt, Quinn! Look, I'm not going to fall in love with her, alright? But she's a cool girl and I haven't gone on a date in a while. The last time I dated someone, we were still playing on swings and in sandboxes. Let me have a little fun.

You dated Tina for a while, didn't you?

And look how awesome that turned out! She's now in love with one of my best friends. Which, you know, I'm not bitter about, since we went out for only two months – but it still kind of sucks when you're the quarterback on the football team and you can't get a date on Friday night. So yeah, I'll take what I can get.

Pathetic.

Yeah, keep drawing Finn's name in hearts, why don't you.

We're both pathetic.

* * *

><p>Well, that was…interesting. Who knew Santana could sing and dance that well?<p>

Shut up. Shut up. I'd leave the room, but no, Mr Schue's new rule of "no storming out once Glee starts" is in place and it's so dumb – where was that rule when Rachel and Mercedes got into that bitch fight? Also because you're my ride home. But oh my god, I want to die right now.

It wasn't so bad, Sam. I mean, yes, she basically came out of the closet right after you guys went on a date last weekend, so clearly there are no sparks flying between the two of you. But at least her and Brittany are happy together now. That's something.

Yeah, yeah. I knew she loved Britt, but if that's the case, why the hell did she ask me out? And then tell everybody about it? I could've done something else with my time, you know.

Oh, like what? Watch Avatar for the thousandth time?

Or hang out with you. The point is, now everybody's going to be laughing at the guy who turned Santana Lopez into a lesbian. And the crazy part is that she's the one in a happy relationship now! I can't catch a break.

No, you can't. Life sucks. I'm sorry.

Oh look, Mr Schue's putting up a new lesson. Oh great, "Vulnerability."

Ooh, are you going to do a bite back at Santana's song? Let's see, what bitter, angry song can you countrify?

I'll do one if you sing about wanting Finn Hudson.

Sure, I'll even strip naked after I sing it, just so he can get the full effect.

Best choir room performance ever! But seriously, he has to know some time. Give him a hint.

I'll think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off - thanks for the kind words, really appreciate it! :)**

**Here's the next chapter and again, let me know if you have any questions about what's going on...I'm afraid some things might get lost. :P **

**Enjoy, read, and review, please! Xo.**

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** I hope…

I hope you're happy about leaving Lima early so you could catch up with relatives in Cleveland. I hope you're having a grand old time in Cleveland, trying to be the star of the first away football game. I hope you're having so much fun with all your 'bros' and all those 'cheerleaders.' I hope you're happy that you've left me in this stupid town with all these stupid people. I hope you're having fun sharing a room with Finn Hudson and I hope you punch him in the face – or that he punches you in the face. I hope you and him sit up late at night and talk about how I slapped Rachel after she called me a slut and I hope you both laugh and cry and then talk about how I used to be so normal and so sane.

I also hope your bus crashes.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Whoa.

*puts on my big-girl shoes*

I'm sorry. That last email was just me being bitter and hurtful and obviously, I don't wish your bus crashed – in fact, from what I hear, your bus reached Cleveland perfectly safe and I'm happy (actually, genuinely happy) about that. So don't be mad. I just wish you'd been here last Friday, instead of already in Cleveland. But I know your aunt's not feeling well and it was actually really great of you to head there early…but I still wish you were here last Friday.

Sam, I don't know what happened. I took your advice, you know. I wrote a letter and laid my heart on the line and gave it to Finn during Chemistry class and I watched him read it and then I watched him walk away. And then two hours later, Rachel Berry is cornering me in the bathroom, calling me a boyfriend-stealer. Apparently somewhere between the bathroom and sitting outside Figgins' office, I also slapped her across the face.

I used to be normal, remember? I used to be rational and think about the things I did before actually doing them. But it seems like I've been in love with Finn for so long that the last string of my sanity just broke and now here I am – suspended from school for two days so I can deal with my humiliation on my own. I guess I'm lucky that Rachel isn't some golden child at school, so nobody really hates me for slapping her. Santana congratulated me on "taking down the Hobbit" and Puck sent me a smiley-face note during study hall (which was weird, I don't think I've ever had a conversation with him!). The thing is, I know why Rachel cornered me and I don't blame her for it – if I had a boyfriend, I would've done the same thing.

What I can't really get over is the fact that Finn told everybody. And Sam, when I say everybody…I mean _everybody_. I was in the library doing research for an English project during lunch, so I wasn't there to witness this great spectacle, but Tina tells me that Finn stood on the cafeteria table and read the letter out loud. Oh god, I'm going to throw up just thinking about it. Why would he do that? So we weren't great friends and I really only ever talked to him during Glee club and whenever he wanted to borrow my pencil during Spanish class, but what makes a person decide to do something like that? I've never felt so humiliated and embarrassed in my entire life – and yes, I'm even counting the time my dress got snagged going down the slide and I ended up flashing everybody at the playground (I think that's why Mike still can't look me in the eye…you'd think he'd get over it, it's been like, 10 years!).

I guess the best thing that came out of this incident is that I found out Finn isn't who I thought he was, which makes it that much easier to move on from him. I pined over him for so long, Sam. And he never even cared about me as a human being to respect my privacy, so I think I'm done with Finn Hudson. For good.

On a lighter note, the people I live with have actually decided to become my parents and I'm now grounded for the week, too. Come back home soon, please.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** Something interesting happened…

So, guess who also got suspended for two days? Here's a hint – he also scored the winning touchdown in McKinley's first away football game in Cleveland. Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner!

(In case you didn't get that, it's me).

Our final game was a really tense one and like I said, I scored the winning touchdown. Honestly, I'm not trying to brag, but it was pretty awesome. We got back to the hotel and while Finn was in the shower, I decided to check up on my mail, which was when I read yours. And then I got really angry. And then Finn came out of the shower.

…and then I punched him in the face.

Of course, the bumbling idiot then went to Coach, who immediately suspended me. At least it's only for two days (I think I got a little leeway since I scored that touchdown!), so I am joining you in misery, even though we're not together. My parents aren't too upset about it, after I explained why I punched Finn in the first place. I know I shouldn't have done it, but hearing what he did to you just riled me up. It's probably just me being really overprotective, but I really hate that he hurt you like that. You're right; no person should ever treat someone else that way – regardless if they're a friend or just an acquaintance. He just needs to learn how to be a better human being.

Keep your chin up, kid. I'm here if you need me.

Love,

Sam

* * *

><p>What do you think he meant by that? I mean, that was pretty blatant, right?<p>

Are you seriously passing me notes? Dude, what are you, twelve?

How else am I supposed to ask you what Puck meant by that?

I wasn't even listening – what did he say?

You're a pain, Mike Chang. He said that thing about Quinn.

Oh, about how Quinn was really hot? Yeah, that I heard. I also heard that he and the college girl he's been seeing broke it off, so maybe he's looking for something new.

NO.

Chill out, I didn't say he was definitely going to go after Quinn. Besides, why do you care? It's not like you're dating her. Last I checked, you're still licking your wounds ever since Santana handed you a smackdown in Glee club.

First of all, that wasn't a smackdown. That was just her singing a song…in my general direction. Whatever, it's not my fault she's into girls now. Second of all, I care about Puck going after Quinn because it's _Puck_. The guy will literally tackle anything that moves.

Even if Puck does go after Quinn, do you really think she'll be open to it? Correct me if I'm wrong, but this is the same girl who shut down Jacob Ben Israel because his hair was too fluffy. The girl has standards.

Yeah, but..

No, shut up. I'm trying to listen – I missed all of last week, remember? Mr Garrison moves through topics fast.

* * *

><p>So, how does it feel being back in Glee club?<p>

Weird. Who are all these new people?

Well, after you and Sam decided to go rogue on us, we had to recruit people fast.

Tina, we were out for two days – I'm sure Rachel would've happily covered for us. Seriously though, who are they?

Jake is Puck's half-brother that just transferred, Marley is the pretty one and Ryder is the one staring at Marley. And you know Kitty. It's cute how much she adores you.

It's annoying. Do Sam and Marley know each other or something?

Apparently. Marley does volunteer work at the animal shelter over on Madison and you know Sam does, too. Why? Jealous?

Don't even start with that, T.

It wouldn't be the craziest story. Boy and girl are best friends, boy and girl are in denial over how much they love each other, boy and girl watch each other fall in love with different people, all until fate throws them a bone and they finally get together when "the timing is right."

You watch too many romantic movies. Besides, what about you and Mike?

We're happy and in love, so there. Oh god. Mr Schue's putting up another lesson…"comfort zone." Okay. Oh, he wants us to get out of our comfort zones. Well, isn't that groundbreaking? *insert eye-roll here*

He seriously needs to come up with better lessons. Or at least just let us rehearse for Sectionals. What are you planning on singing this week?

Maybe I'll do a rap song. That could be fun.

I think I'm going to countrify something.

That's not a real word, Q.

Whatever.

* * *

><p>Hello, fellow fugitive!<p>

Sam, we weren't fugitives. We just got suspended for 2 days.

And haven't you heard? We're famous!

Yeah, I saw that wonderful black eye Finn is sporting – real classy, Evans.

I did that on your behalf, so you should be thanking me. Anyway, do you know what you're singing for Glee yet?

I do, but I need your help. Want to come over after school? I think I still have a tin of chocolate chip cookies left from our last baking adventure.

As fun as that sounds (and that's with zero sarcasm, mind you), I can't.

What exactly could you be doing after school that's so important? You're still suspended from football, remember?

I'm well aware of that, thanks. I'm…going on a date.

WITH WHO?

Geez, scream much? And I don't wanna tell you. No offense, Quinn, but you get kind of weirdly possessive.

This is coming from the guy who beat up Finn Hudson for me. Come on, just tell me who it is. I promise I won't throw a fit.

…Marley.

The new girl in Glee? Ew. I mean...why?

Because she's cute.

Ugh, men.

That's not fair. I mean, why else would you ask someone out? Because you think they're cute and want to get to know them better. That's all I'm doing, Quinn. It's the same if you asked Puck out. Which you won't, because you're the kind of person to just deny, deny, deny your feelings so that they'll go away, instead of actually listening to your heart and going after what you want.

Whoa, I wasn't looking for psychobabble, Sam. I just meant…I don't know what I meant. You're probably right, I'm being horrible. Go on the date and have fun. And why on earth would I ever ask out Puck?

Because you like him.

Who said that?

Duh, it's obvious. You suck at covering up how you feel, at least to me.

…go away.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back again! Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Please leave a few words and I'll love ya forever. :P Xo.**

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** A little bird told me…

So, what's this I hear about you finally taking the plunge and asking out Puck for this weekend? I'm not mad, just a little surprised – last I heard about you asking anybody out was back during our freshman year, when Jacob Ben Israel followed you around like a puppy until you snapped at him. (Still considered one of your greatest moments, if you ask me).

I don't know, Quinn. On one hand, I'm happy for you. You're letting yourself fall in love…or at least, you're letting the possibility of love in and I know that's hard for you to do. So I'm proud of you for that. But on the other hand, it's _Puck_. Noah Puckerman is without a doubt, one of the most notorious playboys in our school. And out of all the guys at McKinley, he's the one you chose?

Puck and I are friends, which means I know exactly what he's like with girls. And believe me when I say that he isn't worthy of you and all of your amazing qualities. If you're the brightest star in the universe, he's barely a flicker. If you're the most delicious apple in the orchard, he's that worm that you find in the crappy one. If you're…you get what I mean. I just don't want to see you get your hopes up and then have them all crash down. Because if you're looking for a fairytale kind of love, that epic kind of love, you're not going to find it with Puck.

At least, that's what I think, anyway.

Love,

Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Excuse me?

First of all, I think it's ridiculous that we're sticking to emails now, considering we hang out with each other on a regular basis – as in, I see you every day. Second of all…WHAT?  
>I know for a fact that Rachel's the one who told you about Puck and I, because you conveniently forget that Tina's in the same History class as both of you. And while Rachel is a perfectly reliable source, I can't imagine that she'd have downplayed any of it, mostly because she holds a torch for Noah Puckerman (something about connecting when they were at temple one time) and also mostly because her cheek is probably still stinging from when I slapped her.<p>

Sam, I appreciate your concern, I really do. But it's ONE DATE. And if it goes well, then it goes well and then there'll be a second date. But you can't expect that I'm going to fall head over heels in love with him before I've actually gone out with him – that's not fair and frankly, I'm surprised you think that little of me. I have standards, you know. If Puck is as dumb as a doorknob or his Mohawk's not perfectly right or he really does ditch me to fool around with someone else (which I know is the scenario playing out in your head right now), then I'll know right off the bat. And as for that fairytale, epic romance you're talking about…

You know, sometimes I wonder if you realize that we're still in high school. You've always been the more reckless one when it comes to matters of the heart and it's like you said, the very idea that I'm even letting the possibility of love in is unbelievable – that's because it literally _is not love_. You can't expect to fall in love at our age. You can expect mediocre dates at mediocre restaurants with mediocre conversation. Maybe, if you're lucky, the night ends with a slight flutter in your stomach and a quicker heartbeat – but it's all because we're buying into something that we're _supposed_ to feel. It's all really nothing more than just an illusion.

It's not like I don't believe in the L word, Sam. I think a lot of people can find it and be happy with it – but I'd just rather have it find me. Call me crazy, but I don't think the fates are pushing Puck in my direction because he's supposed to be my soulmate.

Love,

Quinn

* * *

><p>She's a bitch. No, she's a bitch and a half. Just because I went on one date with Puck, she thinks she can call a strict no-dating-within-the-Glee-club rule?! What about her and Finn?<p>

Well, she did say the co-captains were exempt from the rule.

Oh, don't tell me you're on HER side. You know this means you can't keep seeing Little Miss Doe-Eyed Perfection anymore, right?

Retract the claws, Quinn. I'm not on anybody's side and yeah, I do get that I can't keep seeing Marley. But do you honestly think anybody's going to actually follow the rule? Mike and Tina are making out behind us, as we speak.

Fair point. But my god, she's such a tyrant!

Like I said, I don't think the rule is going to stick. Anyway. You know what you're doing for this week's assignment yet? You can have your pick of any Glee club member to duet with…*hint hint*

The girls get to choose, so don't make any swift picks, mister.

I'm not making any swift picks. I'm a making a suggestion. Come on, who are you planning on choosing besides me? Artie's voice is too overpowering, you won't give Jake and Ryder the time of day, and we all know Finn isn't even worthy of your breath – let alone singing voice. That leaves me, your trusty, loyal pal.

Or a puppy.

QUINN

I'm not supposed to tell you who I want to duet with! It's in the rules!

Right. That's why Puck is currently sexting you from the back of the choir room. Because we're such a stickler for rules.

Shut up. I'm not talking to you.

* * *

><p>I was going to start this off with a joke, but you honestly look like you're about to hurl, so…you okay, bro?<p>

NO

Breathe, dude. Just…breathe. Stop clenching your fists!

It's the only way I can control myself from flinging them into his face – look at him! He's all proud and smug and conceited and I swear it, Mike, I'm going to punch him.

No, you're not. Your parents aren't going to be as understanding if you randomly decide to punch Puck in the mouth.

I'll punch his FACE.

Sam, STOP. You're being irrational. Just because Quinn picked Puck to sing a song with her – and not you – is not a reason for you to get all riled up. It's not like you picked Quinn.

I couldn't! It was ladies' choice!

Right, it was. So see, that's why I'm not butthurt over Tee picking Artie. So get over it, Trouty Mouth.

I hate you.

* * *

><p>Puck? Really? Out of everybody in Glee club, out of everybody in McKinley, out of everybody in the whole damn world…Puck?!<p>

Calm down, Tina. You sound like Sam.

Oh, you mean he's already chewed your head off about this?

No. Actually, I haven't talked to him since before Glee club yesterday. But he was busy with football and had a date with Marley last night.

Well, good. You better practice your excuses on me, then. What were you thinking?!

Gee, Tina, I don't know, I was thinking I've been on a couple of dates with Puck and I like him and I wanted to do something different, something other than sing a Jason Mraz song with my best friend. So I picked Puck, so what? What's the big deal? It's not like I shunned Sam. It's not like I suddenly declared I wasn't his best friend anymore. I just SANG WITH ANOTHER BOY.

Yeah, but…it's Puck. Noah Puckerman.

I'm well aware of his name, Tee.

You really don't think Sam's going to be pissed at you about this?

I really don't think he will.

Sometimes I wonder if you know him at all.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Being the bigger person

I can't believe this is what I've resigned myself to – an email. But since you won't answer my text messages and you actually won't even talk to me, I figure this is the next desperate way I'm asking for your attention. First of all, what was that in the cafeteria today? I know we don't normally sit with each other – you have your jock football friends and I have my own lump of misfits – but I never thought you'd actually outright ignore me when I called out to you. I thought we were past the whole "are you ashamed to be seen with me?" phase in the sixth grade, Sam.

Tina tells me you're still talking to Mike, though, so I guess it's nice that you're not alienating all your friends – just the one that you've known since you were 3 years old. Honestly, Sam, what is it? Is it because I asked out Puck? Is it because I'm dating him now? Is it because I asked him to sing with me during the duets competition in Glee?

If you're subconsciously answering 'yes' to all those questions, I really want to sit you down and whack you over that pretty blonde head of yours. Because even though Puck is great – a little dense and unreliable, but great, nonetheless – you know he could never replace you, right? Sam, I don't even know why I have to say it. You've been my best friend since I was 3 years old and it's going to take more than just a new guy or a new girl in our lives to change that.

Maybe you're not ignoring me because of the Puck thing. Maybe I'm just running with what Tina put into my head. But either way, I miss you. I want to know what's been going on in your life. Tell me about Stacy and Stevie. Tell me about your parents. Even tell me about Marley.

Don't make me beg, Evans.

Love you to the moon and back,

Quinn

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Quinn

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** A long, overdue apology

I'm going to start this off the way I need to – I'm sorry. Seriously, I'm sorry for being such a MIA friend and for being such a douchebag and for being a jerk. I'm an asshole. I am. And it took me longer to realize what a jerk I've been, but I realize it now and I just…god, I'm so sorry, Quinn.

I think you're right (you always are). I was jealous of Puck. And seeing it there, typed out, I know how ridiculous it is. I was jealous of Puck because suddenly, it felt like I had to compete for your attention – I know it's dumb, okay? I know it's insecure and stupid because it's like you said, we've been friends since we were 3 years old, but that's just how it felt. And when you picked Puck to be your duet partner, it felt like the knife in my back got even more twisted and it just…it was dumb.  
>So I stopped talking to you, started ignoring you. Mike told me it was stupid, that I was acting like a five year old. Tina talked to me and whacked me on the head (side note: her rings <em>really<em> hurt). And while we were gone from each other, I went and did a thing.

I fell in love with Marley.

I know you're a cynic, Quinn. I know you don't think we can fall in love with people because of our age, because we're teenagers, because we're in high school…but you're wrong. I've been dating her for the past month and I just…I'm in love. She's smart and sweet and honest. Stacy and Stevie love her. My parents love her. And I'm in love with her.

And although Mike and Tina did talk to me about how stupid I was being with ignoring you because of the Puck thing, it was Marley who really put it into perspective. She's intimidated by you, did you know that? (You're not going to understand that, because you're too humble, but your Queen Bee reputation is infamous). But she put it all aside, sat me down, and scolded me – told me that if the situation were reversed, I'd be feeling pretty abandoned and angry.

So that's where I am now. I'm saying sorry and I'm saying I was wrong and I'm saying it all because I fell in love and if that's what you're feeling with Puck (or if that's what you're going to feel with Puck – or anyone else, for that matter), then I get it.

I miss my best friend.

Love,

Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Damnit

Way to make a girl cry her eyes out, Evans. You're a beautiful person and you're not worthy of someone as bright as Marley.

Love you.

Quinn

* * *

><p>So it's true, then? Sam Evans is officially in love?<p>

Officially.

They're sweet, though, aren't they?

Absolutely.

Are you lying? You are happy for them, aren't you?

Oh, Tina, even if I wasn't, it's not like they need my seal of approval or anything. This is Sam we're talking about. He falls head over heels really easily.

So you don't think they'll last?

I think he'll try and do everything in his power to make it last and I know him, he won't give up without a fight. But that doesn't change the fact they're in high school – one's a junior, one's a sophomore. What's going to happen at graduation? What about college? It'll last, but it's not going to last forever.

Wow, you're kind of a buzzkill on the whole love thing.

Sorry, I'm just not in a very loved-up mood today.

Did something happen with Puck?

Sort of. I don't…I don't really want to talk about it, T.

Point taken. I'm here if you need me.

* * *

><p>Tina's telling me that I should ask you if you're okay. So…are you okay?<p>

Honestly, Mike…I don't know.

What's going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?

Kurt and Blaine told me they saw Puck out with Kitty last night and it didn't look friendly and I'm not…I'm not really sure what to think.

Is there any proof?

Just what Kurt and Blaine saw. I mean, I was supposed to hang out with Puck last night, but he cancelled and told me he had a pool cleaning emergency or something like that. So I didn't think much of it. But now…I'm being dumb, right? Puck's been pretty loyal with me, hasn't he?

Compared to the other girls he's dated? Yeah, you're definitely the exception. Does Sam know?

No, I haven't mentioned it to him. But don't, Mike. He's busy with Marley's surprise birthday party next week, it's so cute the way he's putting so much effort into all this. Did you know he actually plucked up the courage to call Sugar's dad last night to ask if he could rent out the Ivy?

No way! How did he manage to swing that?

It's Sam – you know he's a charmer. They struck up a deal and he's getting it at a seriously discounted rate. So yeah, I'd really appreciate it if you don't mention it to Sam. He's got enough on his plate already.

My lips are sealed, Fabray.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Sam

**From:** Mike

**Subject:** Puckerman

Hey, remember when Puck was publically dating Santana and he was hooking up with basically the rest of the cheerleading squad at the same time? And we asked him how he was doing it and he explained to us that sometimes he'd cancel on Santana last minute and fake a pool cleaning emergency? And all the guys on the JV football team applauded him and sort of saw him as this god, but the varsity team was pretty over it and we swore he'd get caught one day?

We might need a little more proof, but I think he's about to get caught.

Mike

PS: Yes, I'm writing this to you in an email. I'm taking a break from my History essay. See you in a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Mike

**From:** Sam

**Subject:** He's a dead man

The subject says it all, doesn't it? But first, you have to tell me what you know. If I go and make some stupid accusation without anything to back it up, Quinn's just going to flip and I'm going to lose her and that's not an option.

Sam

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Tina

**From:** Quinn

**Subject:** Noah Puckerman and his inability to love

What is it about me, T? Am I actually totally and completely unlovable? Have I really projected this whole cynical vibe well enough that people start to believe it? Because I honestly thought that getting back into the dating game would soften my heart, at least a little bit. Or I'd be able to open it up and let someone else in or just…_something_. But now I have to admit it. After all the talks behind my back, I have to admit the one thing I swore I wouldn't have to.

I should've listened to Sam.

Actually, I should have just listened to all of you. What the hell was I thinking? I mean, did I want to fall in love? Yeah, of course. I know that comes as a surprise, considering how much anti-love I preach, but you hang around Sam Evans long enough and you sometimes start to believe in true love – which is fine, whatever. But what the hell was I thinking, going after someone like Noah Puckerman? Did I really want to be hurt that badly? I mean, after everything that happened with Finn, did I suddenly think it was okay to hook up with Puck, who's known for sleeping with half – if not, all – the girls on the cheerleading squad?

I just needed to vent to someone. I know your grandparents are in town and you're stressing over Mike meeting them for the first time, so I guess…I don't know. I guess I'm still dating Puck, but who knows at this point.

Love you,

Quinn

* * *

><p><em>*Text message from Sam*<em>

I miss you. Come over?

_*Text message from Quinn*_

Be there in 10.

* * *

><p>So did you tell her?<p>

What do you think?

I think you wanted to and then backed out.

You really are a smart Asian, you know.

I'm a really smart _person_, you idiot. Besides, seeing as how they were both making out against her locker this morning, I figured you bailed on the whole plan.

Gross. Isn't there a school rule about PDA?

You're a hypocrite. Don't think I didn't see you and Marley groping each other under the bleachers before football practice yesterday.

…I didn't think you saw that.

Dude, the whole team saw it. But that's not the point. The point is that you KNOW Puck is cheating on Quinn. What made you change your mind about telling her?

I don't know, Mike. Maybe it's because when Quinn came over, she was…I've never seen her like that before.

Happy?

No, she was…defeated. It was like she was giving up on everything. Quinn's smart, Mike. She knows something's going on with Puck, she's just not sure what or how certain she is about it. I couldn't be the one to tell her, not when she's already feeling like crap. Besides, I don't know if it's really my place to tell her. What if she doesn't believe me? It isn't my secret, it's Puck's.

So what'd you guys end up doing instead?

She made cookies, I made dinner, and we watched a Friends marathon.

Sounds like domestic bliss.


End file.
